


Dead Soil

by MinuteMuse



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinuteMuse/pseuds/MinuteMuse
Summary: This is a story about a particular villain in the local community. Although she may not act like it, she is most definitely 𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙡.The garden in the back is obviously proof.((From my old wattpad and written better))This is a fanfiction in the Villainous universe, including my character. Don't read if you don't like it.Not a romance story(so far).





	Dead Soil

The air was chilly on her back, the soft blanket falling off the side of the bed. Shivering, turning over and sitting up, she looked at the alarm clock. 4:00 am.

The light pooling in through the window was blinding by the time the sun had finally risen. Echeveria stared at her ceiling, as she had done for the past three hours she had been conscious. Although the light was bright, and the strong urge to shut the blinds was overwhelming, They sat still in the window. The floor is cold... And if I move, I have to get up..

Something nipped at her ankles. It crawled and nipped at her hip, sending them both out of bed with an audible yelp.

That was the last time she put Damiana in her bedsheets to help her rest.

Stumbling, Eve stepped out of the cold haven of her room into the humid hallway. Scolding herself to turn up the cooler at night, she stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the light, then looking in the mirror, she sighed. The floor was cold in here as well. The plant on the side of the counter stretched and leaned into her hand as she pet it softly.

"Hello Callie," She smiled, "How are you today?" Moving her hand as she pulled off her nightgown, which felt just like peeling off a layer of skin. Callie cooed back to her softly, ruffling leaves back upwards as Eve pet them downwards.

"That's good. I'm alright this morning." She turned the shower water on, testing the temperature before stepping into the lukewarm water to wake herself up. As it was the middle of summer, the water felt nice on her skin. The days were long and hot in Hatsville, and seemed to never end. The only cool places she could think of to be were the shower, and her room. The only place where the temp could be adjusted lower than 60°.

Shortly after the shower, Eve put on a towel; It was black, just as the bathroom counter was, just as the bathtub, and just as most of the furnishings were. It looked nice with the greenery around their home, and it was a lovely color to hide in. Before saying goodbye to the Calibrachoa on the shelf, Eve took a good long look in the mirror.

She studied her features. Greek blood ran in the family, yet, something was... It.. Felt wrong. The reflection seemed off; Wrong as if she wasn't looking at herself in the mirror. It seemed...unnatural, like it wasn't actually her staring back.

Unnatural.. Yes. That's the word we're looking for.

It had always felt like that. Ever since she had looked into that antique shop on the corner of Bowler St. That hand-mirror had been the worst thing she had invested in throughout her entire life. You shouldn't look into the eyes of your own reflection, you'll see things you don't wish to see, and attract things you don't want to even consider if they're real or not. Ever since, Eve had shoved it into a small box and locked it, tossing it down a hole in her home. Seeing things in the mirror was normal now. Like they had always been there...

I'd better get dressed.

Echeveria padded back down into her cold room, the floor sending pins and needles through her feet as she looked through her closet for some suitable clothing. Pulling out a white sundress, grass-stained and green at the bottom and a pair of undergarments, she slipped them on. Avoiding sitting down on her bed, she sat down on the desk chair in the corner of the room and slipped on her brown gardening boots. Deciding not to brush her hair, she pulled her bangs back into a tie and decided that was good enough. She had gardening to do.

Strolling through to the kitchen, turning on the coffeepot along with the TV, switching to the villain network. Currently, there was an ad for a freeze ray.

Uninteresting, She thought, picking the remote back up to change the channel again. It's not like I have any heroes to fight, anyways. For all they know, I'm just a gardener.

Just then, the commercial changed. It was loud, and the man on the screen had a raspy, low voice. It sent shivers down Eve's spine, utterly disturbed by the man on the screen. She was.. somewhat interested in what this strange man had to say.

"Hello, my villainous viewers! It is I, Black hat, here once again to provide you with devious items to destroy all those goody goody-two-shoes in your life!"

Eve had suddenly lost interest again. She had no need for such tools to get rid of anyone specific in her life, but the funny way 'Black Hat' seemed to talk was decent enough background noise. Walking to the TV, turning the volume up and sipping coffee was just about the only thing on her mind right now. So she did. She stepped up, pressing the volume button so many times she was sure that the whole block could hear his funny-sounding voice.

Chugging the coffee and paying attention to the other plants in the kitchen, Eve walked out the back door with a pair of round sunglasses to protect her eyes from the harsh sun. Pulling out the hose, turning it on and pouring water on the larger plants in the greenhouse was the daily routine for her. The TV blaring in the background kept her sane, in the heavy, humid heat of her greenhouse. Taking out a little watering can and filling it with the hose, she dropped it and began to water the smaller plants on the tables beside the trees. The hose was cool, and she could feel it through her rubber boots. Slipping them off was a good idea since they were burning up from the glare of the sun. The water felt nice on her toes, and it was relatively safe. So she left the water running.

Soon after she was done with watering the plants and fertilizing, she turned off the water and carried her boots into the house. Wiping her feet on the mat, she set the boots onto the shoe rack and walked into her home. Another stupid ad was playing on the TV-

Wait.

That was the same ad from earlier!! Eve ran to the TV and turned the volume off, along with the TV itself. She had had enough of the stupid freeze ray for the day. Besides, it was lunchtime. Was she going to go out, or was she going to stay home and make a sandwich? She could have sworn the TV said something about sandwiches being evil... Or something. But risking going outside into society? That's something Eve didn't normally do, other than going to the store for necessary items. Besides, it's not like she knew where her coat was anyways! She looked to the empty coat rack, only to find it not so empty.

Damn.. I guess I could go to the store today.. They get fresh fish today, don't they? It's Tuesday.. She looked at the calendar, then to her phone on the counter. She sighed, checking online for the info.

"I guess I'm going to the store... Cross, take care of the house for me?"

The Venus Flytrap in the corner shifted in response, while she slipped on her coat and flats that were just a little too big for her.

"Thanks, bud. Expect a treat when I get back, okay?" The plant straightened out up a little more, showing off how seemingly good he could be. Eve picked her keys off the wall, shoving her phone and wallet into the side of her bra and slipping on flats before turning off the lights. Sliding out the door, locking it as she left, she stepped out into the world.

It was a little breezy, luckily enough.

Strolling up to her bike that was neatly placed on the side of her porch, a bright yellow paint with a woven brown basket. usually, it held groceries and trinkets she found when she actually went outside. Despite hating the public eye, she went out to parks and nature reserves often to take pictures and find pretty rocks near small streams. It just so happens that there is a nature preserve just outside Hatsville, but it takes a while to get to. Since Hatsville is so big, it takes an hour just to get across the city. From Eve's house to the preserve, it's hell to get to via bike. Unfortunately, it was her only mode of transportation at the moment, since she had lost her license. 

She sat atop the bike, pulling it upwards and shoving the lock into her coat pocket. Pedaling down the sidewalk, she made her trek down to the supermarket a couple of miles away. When she got there, however, she had noticed that a particularly strange car was in the parking lot. Although this had been a town of many villains and heroes with strange cars and vehicles, this one was.. off-putting. It was strangely out of place. Paying it no mind, Eve rode by it, seeing another that gave off the same feel. Maybe it was just an off day. It sure seemed like one, since she couldn't even decide if she wanted to go outside or not. 

What a strange day, it seems.

Pulling off of the bike and locking it into the bike rack, she walked inside. the smell of lemon-scented cleaner was very strong, but not as strong as the stench of rotting food and sweat... Shuffling to grab a little basket, she bumped into a little old lady, not seeing her. of course, the overwhelming anxiety started bubbling up inside of her lungs.

"Oh- oh, I'm sorry, miss! I- I didn't see where I was going-" Eve felt like she was suffocating. Had it really been that long since she had been out in public? Why was everything suddenly so nauseating? Had she been isolated for too long..?

"It's fine sweetheart, just watch where you're going next time, alright?" The graying woman could sense the awkward tenseness of the situation as she smiled up at her. Even the woman could see that she had not been out in some time.

"Oh- Okay.. Sorry, again.." She choked out, grabbing a basket quickly and almost scuttling away into an empty aisle. The woman sat bewildered for a moment, before waddling out of the store as if nothing had happened. She could feel the things from the hand mirror searing their claws on her back and hitched her breath as she leaned against the wall. Calming herself down, she shakily sat back up and wandered towards the seafood stand. Straying far away from the handouts as they tried to talk to her, she looked at the recent specials. Calming down and breathing as calmly as she could, wiping at her puffy eyes as she swallowed the mucus stuck in her throat.

"..Alright. I'm fine, I'm good. Let's just get the fish and leave. Maybe we can get some sushi too.." Agh! Damn, I forgot... What should I get him? He likes.. Hmm.. She walked up to the meat shelves, deciding to just get the fish after she had the courage to actually talk to someone; Without stuttering like a fool.

Picking out a soft piece of lamb, still working up the courage to order some salmon and cod to cook for dinner later, and shoving the lamb into her cart. Trying not to bump into any more old women as she walked up and picked a pack of sushi out, she finally took a deep breath and went to order the fish. Turning around to walk back to the frozen seafood, Eve came face to face- Well, they were at the end of the aisle, arguing about dressings when she noticed who they were.

Was that Black Hat?


End file.
